Veredicto
by drahuesos
Summary: Situado en el 3x13. ¿Qué sintió Brennan cuando el juez Haddoes estaba a punto de anunciar el veredicto del juicio contra Max Kennan? ¿Qué la llevó a abandonar la sala antes de que se supiera el destino que correría su padre?


_**Hola.**_

_**Aquí traigo una viñeta basada en los minutos finales del episodio 3x13: The veredict in the story. **_

_**La verdad es que siempre que veo el episodio me pregunto qué se le pasó a Brennan por la cabeza, si, por unos momentos, dejó de ser tan racional como de costumbre. **_

_**He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido y espero que os guste.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guionistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito. Tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que hay en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie. Las palabras destacadas al principio en cursiva son del guión del 3x13, escritas por Christopher Ambrose.

* * *

**Veredicto**

"_Hoy no eres la doctora Brennan, eres Temperance._

_Tu lado científico está aparcado temporalmente._

_Coge el cerebro y ponlo en punto muerto, coge el corazón y acelera a fondo."_

Aquellas frases resuenan en su cabeza mientras Booth termina su testimonio.

Lo intenta. Lo intenta pero le cuesta mucho hacerlo.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida ha estado sola. Sus padres la abandonaron, aunque fuera para salvarle la vida, junto a su hermano Russ cuando ella sólo tenía quince años y él diecinueve.

Después, ingresó en el Programa de Adopción y fue pasando de una familia a otra hasta que su abuelo* la rescató del sistema.

Todo lo que había vivido desde la adolescencia la ha convertido en una mujer fría, reacia a los sentimientos, con una coraza que no permite a la gente conocerla más allá de su perfil científico, profesional, empírico, pragmático y racional.

Hasta que llegó Booth.

El agente ha conseguido que su compañera comparta, en la medida de lo posible, que se "abra" con sus compañeros y amigos.

Él le había enseñado a que, a veces, no era algo malo –podía llegar a ser hasta necesario− mostrar los sentimientos.

Hacía relativamente poco que había recuperado la relación con su padre y, si a éste lo condenaban, lo perdería para siempre.

En el interior de la antropóloga se mezclaban el deseo de que Kennan fuese absuelto y su fijación por hacer justicia.

Por un lado, como le contó a su compañero en su apartamento cuando Zack fue a buscar el arma homicida, le gustaba la idea de que saliese libre pero, por otro lado, sabía que Max había sido el responsable de la muerte de Kirby.

Robert Kirby se lo merecía. Había despedido a Booth, amenazó a Caroline, atentó contra la vida de su hermano y, probablemente lo hubiera hecho contra la suya si no llega a ser porque Kennan lo mató.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, era un crimen. Y muy grave, más teniendo en cuenta que era el subdirector del FBI. Penado con la pena de muerte, incluso.

Es verdad que al principio tenía la certeza de que el jurado condenaría al acusado pero… Parecía que Barron había conseguido vender el chivo expiatorio preparado −el hecho de que Brennan también podría haber cometido el crimen− por la defensa y eso le daba alguna esperanza.

Ya faltan sólo unos minutos para que todo llegue a su fin.

Ahora Temperance no lo tiene tan claro como al principio. No sabe qué pasará de ahí a unos minutos.

Puede que quede libre.

Puede que muera por la inyección letal**.

Si fuera de otro modo se quedaría allí, esperaría sin inmutarse el veredicto.

Pero no es el caso. Es incapaz porque en el fondo tiene miedo.

Decide que lo mejor es salirse de la sala, no quiere ver cómo el juez Haddoes anuncia la decisión del tribunal.

Espera fuera.

De pronto ve que Booth está allí.

Se miran.

Él tampoco sabe la decisión del jurado. Ha salido justo cuando el magistrado ha ordenado a Max que se ponga en pie para anunciar la sentencia.

Se abrazan.

Porque, pase lo que pase, está con su compañero en ese momento y él siempre estará ahí, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

* * *

***:** _Se lo dice Brennan a Booth en algún momento del episodio 1.05 A boy in a bush. Creo que se contradice con algo más de lo han dicho sobre la familia de Brennan y sobre su paso por las casas de acogida, pero tampoco estoy segura.  
_

****: **_Cuando Brennan va a visitar a Ángela a la cárcel, porque está detenida por desacato, la artista le dice a su amiga que no declarará porque no quiere enviar a su padre a la silla eléctrica a lo que Brennan le contradice comentado que allí utilizan la inyección letal.__  
_

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado?**_

_**Bueno, tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo en presente, no está en pasado, como de costumbre.**_

_**Espero que se entienda todo y no haya muchas dudas pero si las hay, decídmelo y yo las intentaré solucionar.**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido.**_

_**Adios.**_

_*** Editado por un error en la primera aclaración. Siento haberos confundido.  
**_


End file.
